Duels in the Sands of Time!!!!
by Jadej.j
Summary: Yugi, Lisa and Joey lost again in time. Seto Kabia=Setau. Bakura=Bakenmut in the fic. Epilogue
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of 

* * *

"Duels in the Sands of Time!!!!" 

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. I decided on Bakura's past name as Bakenmut. This is my idea on these names so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. 

* * *

Lisa, Yugi and Joey where having a walk in the park. So much had happened to them in the months since Lisa and her brother came to Domino City. Lisa hugged Joey. Yugi just grinned. He was glad that Joey had found love with Lisa. He knew that Yami was still a bit upset with the idea of Lisa being around. She being a Pegasus. _ "You okay, Yugi?"_ He looked at Lisa. _ "Ya I'm okay just thinking about what's been being going on of late."_

"I know what ya mean buddy. Who would of thought we'd survive though all that darkness?" Joey hugged Lisa. They walked a bit more before a feeling came over the happy group. _ "What in the world?" _

"Lisa!! Yugi!! Joey!!" The darkness and wind swept the kids up and they were gone. 

* * *

Lisa moaned as she woke up. She spit out the sand in her mouth. _ -Sand???-_ Her eyes snapped open. She saw Yugi's unmoving form. _ "Yugi??? Yugi??? Wake up Yugi!!!"_

Lisa tried to get up and a jolt of pain went though her body. _ "Grrr! Not my day. Yugi?" _ The boy stirred. _ "Lisa?"_

It was Joey's voice that called her name. Lisa turned her head to see Joey shaking sand out of his hair. The sun was beating down on them. Lisa looked about the area. Sand and more sand and then a glimpse of green out of the corrner of her eye. _ "Let's get out of the sun."_

Yugi nodded and stood up. He grip his puzzle. _ "Lisa! Joey! I can't feel Yami inside the puzzle I..." _

"I know how you feel Yugi. I can't feel Nyla either. Let's get to those trees and figure this out there okay." 

She reach out for her friend. Yugi was trembling. _ "Come on Yugi. We find out what's going on and find Yami okay?"_ Joey was trying to reassure his best friend. Yugi looked at both of his friends and nodded. They moved as quickly as they could in the heat of the sun. They at last reached the palm trees. _ "What's going on Lisa?"_

"How would I know?" They moved into the shade and then noted the water hole. They bolted for it. The water was sweet and cool. _ "Not so fast Joey or ya get sick." _ Joey slowed down a bit. That's when they heard something coming towards the oasis. _ "I don't know if we should be seen yet. I mean who knows where we are or even worse..." _

"Worse? What ya mean by that Lisa." Lisa looked down at Yugi. _ "Well I have some thoughts on why you or I can't talk to our conpainions and right now isn't the time to talk about it." _

The three teens headed for the shubs to hide. Soon there where shouts and sounds of animals being lead to the water. _ "Guys, we've got to make sure no one finds us at the moment." _ Lisa whispered. She pulled both boys to follow her. They quickly moved deeper into the bushes. _ "What's going on?" _

"Well this is a water hole. The main question on my mind is how on earth did we end up here?" They listen to people put up camp. The sun slowly set. _ "We have to show ourselves soon. If we don't someone might think we are spies." _

"So how do we do that?" Joey was keeping a look out. _ "First thing's first, we've got to get out of here and some how double back and make it seem like we just arrived."_ Yugi and Joey agree with Lisa. Luck was with them. They got out of the oasis. _ "So how do you wish to play this." _ Yugi hugged his puzzle. _ "I don't know." _

"Well one thing Yugi, is to hide that. We don't know what we are going to find when we re-enter the oasis." Yugi didn't want to take off the Puzzle but he knew that Lisa was right.

He took it off and put it in his backpack. He looked at it one more time and close up the backpack.

_ "Well let's see if we can make the scene tonight."_ Lisa made a silly grin. Which made Yugi and Joey laugh. They headed towards the oasis again. Lisa in the middle as Yugi on the left and Joey on the right of her. They were greeted by a pair of Egyptian guards. Lisa took a deep breath. _ "Evening, forgive us for appearing out of nowhere but we got lost from our troup. We've been looking for them and were wondering if we can get a drink from the pool."_

To the guards Lisa, Joey and Yugi seemed to be magical. The long black coat waved in the breze. Joey and Yugi were wearing their school jackets. _ "Uh.. one moment. I'll go ask someone." _ One guard turned and hurried into the camp. The remaining guard couldn't take his eyes off of Lisa. He stared at her long silver hair and bewitching beauty. 

The guard returned with someone. The group remained still as an Eypgtain Priest approached them. Yugi's heart started to beat faster. The Priest looked like Seto and he was holding the Millennium Rod. 

Setau blinked his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw before him. Three children, but the feeling of something coming from them made him wonder. _ "I am Setau, high priest to the Pharaoh. You said you and your companions are lost." _

"Greetings to you Setau. Yes, we are lost." Lisa bow her head to him. _ -She's so beautful.-_

"And you are?" 

"Forgive me. I am Lisa Pegasus. This is Yugi Mutou." Yugi nodded his head to Setau. _ "And this is Joey Wheeler." _ Setau bowed greetings to both boys._ "Please come this way and I'll see what I can do for you all."_

"Thank you." Lisa, Yugi and Joey followed Setau. Lisa noted the worry on Yugi's face. Then there was Joey's blank look. _ -We are in big trouble. Let's hope we don't lose our heads.- _ Setau led them to the pool of water. Yugi and Joey sat down to drink. Setau watched as Lisa took a drink. _ "Setau!!! Setau!!!"_ Yugi's blood turn cold. There was Yami but he knew it wasn't the Yami he knew. He wanted to run to him and hug him but the look on Lisa's face kept him still. _ "Setau what are you doing?"_

"My Pharaoh, I'm sorry but something came to my attention." 

"What could be more important than...?" That's when Yami saw Yugi, Joey and Lisa._ "My Phar..." _ Yami put his hand up to stop Setau from speaking. Yami walked over to the strangers. _ "Who are these people? What are they doing here and why wasn't I told about them?" _

"May I try to answer your question, Pharaoh?" Yami glared at Lisa. _ "You're the bold one aren't you?" _ Lisa moved towards Yami. _ "In this day of life you, have to be bold or you get nowhere."_

Yugi and Joey got up and moved over to Lisa. _ "This is Yugi and Joey and I am Lisa."_ Blood ruby eyes looked right at Lisa. _ "Setau???"_

"Please don't be angry at him." It was Yugi that spoke up. _ "We are lost and wanted to have a drink of water." _ Purple eyes looked at the Pharaoh. Yami didn't know what to make of these people. He wanted to know more about them but he has a Duel to get ready for. _ "Just keep them out of my way for now Setau. I have a lot to get ready for in the next couple of days." _

"As you wish my Pharaoh."

"Thank you for your generosity." Lisa bowed her head towards Yami. He waved as he walked away. _ "Well now you made an impression on the Pharaoh." _

"I only hope it was a good one and I hope we haven't gotten you in too much trouble with him." Setau gave Lisa a small smile. _ "He got a lot on his mind right now. Let's find a place for you all to sleep."_ He pointed his Millennium Rod in the way they should walk. He lead them to a small tent. _ "I'm sorry we don't have any else to give you and your friends right now."_

"This is fine Setau. Don't worry." Yugi grinned at the Priest. Setau smiled back at the boy. _ "Sleep well." _ The group entered the tent. There wasn't much to sleep on, but it was better than sleeping outside. _ "Are you okay Joey? You haven't said much." _ Joey sat down on the ground. _ "I don't know what to say." _

"Don't blame you, Joey. Lisa, any ideas how we got here and what are we going to do to get home again?" Yugi was sitting down beside Joey. _ "I can't say." _ Lisa started to sit down when someone came to the tent's door. _ "Lady Lisa." _ Everyone looked at one and other and then at the tent's door. Joey spoke up. _ "Who asking?" _

"I'm a messager for Bakenmut. He has heard of your arrival. He wishes to talk to you." 

"A moment please." They huddled in a circle. _ "I don't know Lisa. Something doesn't feel right about this Bakenmut." _ Lisa rubbed Yugi's head. _ "Also it's late I want to get some sleep." _ Joey yawn. _ "Tell your master Bakenmut. I will speak with him first thing in the morring. He has my word on this."_ There was moment of silence. _ "I will tell him Lady Lisa."_ They listened to footsteps leave. _ "Well my friends, let's get some sleep and hope we figure this out soon."_

Lisa took her coat off and put herself between both boys. Joey and Yugi tried to say something but Lisa's glare kept them quite. The long coat covered all of them. _ "Good night."_

"Night." 

"Sleep tight." Soon all three teens were a sleep.

* * *

The small boy quick stepped to his master. He didn't want to keep him waiting but he knew he didn't have the news he wanted to hear either. He entered his master's tent. _ "Where is the Lady Lisa?"_ The boy was out of breath. _ "She is to tired to speak with you now, Master Bakenmut, but she informed me she will speak with you in the morning."_ He waited for the pain to start. None came. _ "Master!!!"_

"She is right, it's late now and it's time to sleep. I want you to wait outside her tent so when she awakens, you bring her straight here at once." The boy nodded and left the tent. The boy didn't know if this was relief or punishment. There was a light wind but at least it wasn't cold. He reached the tent and scurried up to the side of the tent.

* * *

Yami was looking at a list of Monsters, Magic Spells and Magical Traps. He had an important duel to win in the next couple of days. He didn't have time to think about anything else. But those other teens had crept back into his mind. He threw the list across the tent. 

Setau had just entered the tent. _ "What's wrong Yami." _ He got a stern look from the teen. _ "Is this some kind of test you have made Setau?" _

"Test, my friend?" Yami sighed. _ "Those strangers. Are they something you came up with to drive me away from my Duels?" _ Setau looked at Yami. _ "I don't know what you mean. They came out of nowhere. I had nothing to do with this, my Pharaoh."_ Yami gave him a warm smile. _ "It's okay my friend, I am not mad at you. I just wonder what is going on."_ Setau moved over to his bed._ "The same here. There was something in the air around them when I first met them but I don't know what to make of it."_

He pulled off his helmet. The dark brown hair stuck to his head._ "First thing this morning, I want to talk more to those people."_

"As you wish, Yami. I go over to the tent I put them in first light." 

"Good." Yami got into the animal skin bed. _ "May you have good dreams my friend." _

"The same to you, Yami." Both of them fell asleep.

* * *

How, why and who has brought Lisa, Yugi and Joey to the past? Will they return to their time or are they lost in the past forever? Thanks for the spell check Jumper Prime. 


	2. Rod, Ring and the Puzzle. Part-2

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of 

* * *

"Duels in the Sands of Time!!!!"

Rod, Ring and the Puzzle. Part-2 

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. I decided on Bakura's past name as Bakenmut. This is my idea on these names so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. 

* * *

At first Yugi couldn't sleep. He wiggled and moved around. Then an arm wrapped around him. _ "Shhh!!! Yugi it's okay, we are here with you."_ Lisa's voice was soothing to listen too. _ "I need him Lisa...I" _ Joey had moved to Yugi's other side._ "We'll get back Yugi and find out who did this to us, okay?"_ He hugged Joey. Lisa rub Yugi's head. _ "Joey is right we'll get back and it'll be soon but now let's get some sleep." _ Yugi nodded. Lisa looked over to Joey. She didn't want Yugi to worry. Joey could see what she was trying to and just nodded back to her._ "Just be strong Yugi. We'll be with you all the way." _

"Thank you both." Soon the group fell into a deep sleep.

The boy had listened to the teens. He wished he had someone that cared that much about him. His Master did things he didn't like at all but it was better than living on the streets. He didn't know why Bakenmut choose him. He had to endure beatings and things he didn't yet understand but he knew it was better than trying to find a place to sleep or a mouthful of food. He fell asleep as well.

* * *

At another camp a few miles away.

Bakenmut waited in a tent to meet with his co-conspirator. _ "You are late Bakenmut." _ He turn to look at Egyptian Priest, Hor.

_ "Well you might not have heard but there are some new guests in the camp. They showed up at sunset. Do you know anything about this?"_ Hor looked at Bakenmut. _ "No, I do not. I have no idea what you are talking about." _

"Here I thought you sent me help. Mmmm..." Bakenmut rubbed his chest. The cold metal of the ring felt good on his skin. Its power was growing stronger every day. He grinned. 

_"Well maybe we can still use them. No one knows them at all."_ Hor showed his disapproval in this. _"What if they get in the way of our plans?" _

"Then we make sure they don't and if by any chance they do..." An evil grin appear a cross his face._ "Very well Bakenmut. Now have you gotten the item yet?"_ Bakenmut placed a bag on the little wooden table. _ "It wasn't easy but I got it and soon our little Pharaoh will have no more power." _ They both laughed.

* * *

Yami woke up in a sweat. He didn't know how he lost his puzzle. He wanted it back. He needed it more that life itself. He felt hands wrap around his chest._ "Yami are you okay?" _

"Setau...I" 

"What's wrong?" 

"My puzzle is missing I don't know where it is." Setau turned the pharaoh around to look at him. _"When did this happen?"_

"During the journey. I took it off one night and when I woke up in the morning it was gone. I didn't want to worry you Setau." 

"But if you lose your power." 

"I will not back down from this duel Setau. I will find my puzzle." 

"And if you don't what will you do then." Those Blood ruby eyes didn't show any fear. _ "I will still duel. I will not back off from any one."_

"Please think about this Yami. If you lose..." He held Yami close. Yami returned the hug. _ "I will not Setau, but I will be careful. I promise." _

"Good. Now get some sleep, you'll need all your strength." Yami nodded as Setau went back to his bed. Slowly the Pharaoh went to sleep.

* * *

Lisa was having trouble sleeping. It wasn't the sand that bothered her, but a dream. ** ~Two armies, two priests, a Pharaoh and the Millennium Ring dripping in blood.~** Yugi was also dreaming a similar scene but he saw the Millennium Ring destroying the Millennium Puzzle. Both of them woke up. _"Lisa!!!"_

Yugi was starting to cry. _ "I know Yugi. It seems we are here to save Yami from the Ring." _ Joey had woke up. _ "What's wrong?"_

"I think we have solved one thing."

"And that is?" Joey rub his eyes. _ "We are here to save Yami's life from the Ring, Joey." _ His eyes snap open. _ "What!?!"_

"Yugi and I had a dream Joey and it seems Yami's going to be killed before his soul enters the Puzzle. Maybe the Puzzle brought us here to help. Anyways we still have to be careful. We still don't know what is really going on." Lisa was holding Yugi in her arms. 

Yugi had fallen asleep again. _"Poor Yugi. This might be too much for him." _ Joey moved closer to his friends. _ "At least we are here to help him." _

"Ya right about that Joey. We will stand beside him forever." Joey nodded and hugged both Lisa and Yugi. Once again they lay down and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Bakenmut had return from his meeting with Hor. If the plan went right soon he would be Pharaoh and Hor would be his High Priest. And it was all thanks for stealing the Millennium Ring. He had stolen it three years ago. Of course Yami and Setau had turned the kingdom upside down looking for it. An evil grin crossed his face. They never knew he had hidden it right under their noses. 

When at last it seemed they had given up, he put it on. The power filled him fully and he loved it even more. He wanted even more power and decided to kill his Pharaoh and remove Setau and put Hor in his place. Little did Hor know he was also a pawn in his little game. He wanted all the Millennium items as his own and then the world would be his. 

Bakenmut entered his tent and then remember that he sent his servant to watch the strangers that had shown up. No one to play with tonight but then it was a small price to pay for ultimate power. The ring glowed red and filled Bakenmut with its power. All to soon he was on the ground panting. He still couldn't take all the Ring's power. He wanted so badly. _ "Soon my Pharaoh all your kingdom and your Shadow Realm will be mine." _

* * *

The sun rose into the blue sky. 

Joey woke up first. His stomach growled and a frown formed on his face. He looked at his friends. Lisa was still holding Yugi. His best friend had a worried look on his face. Joey didn't like that at all. Yugi all ways had a happy look on his face. He decided he would get that happy look back on his friend's face. _"Lisa? Yugi? Time to get up." _

Eyes flickered open to the greeting face of Joey. "Morning to ya both."

_"Morning Joey."_ Yugi's face brightened a bit. _ "Morning love." _

"Lisa!!!" That got Yugi giggling and Joey to blush. _"Well let's see what the morning brings to us." _ Yugi stretched. _"You did promise Bakenmut a talk this morning Lisa." _ Lisa shook out the sand from her coat. _ "That I did. Well let's see if he's up and about then." _ The group exited the tent to find a small boy sleeping against it. _"Do ya think it's the same boy from last night."_

Lisa knelt down to the boy and gently shook him. The boy blinked his eyes and looked into Lisa's ice blue/grey eyes. _"Morning little one. Are you the one to take me to chat with your master Bakenmut?"_ The boy gasp at her. _ "Are you a Goddess?"_

Lisa broke out into a loud laugh. _"No little one but it's not the first time I've been mistaken for one. Now where is your master's tent?"_ The boy jump up and then saw Yugi and Joey. _"My master only wants to see you Lady Lisa."_ Lisa gave the boy a stern look. _"Well your master has no choice in the matter. My friends are always with me. Safety in numbers, I say." _ The boy sighed and then led the way to his master's tent. 

As they approached the tent Setau showed up. _"There you are, the Pharaoh wants to see you all now!"_ Lisa sighed. She could tell by the sound of Setau's voice he wasn't going to take a no for answer. _"Morning to you too, Setau. I'm just about to talk to Bakenmut. He wanted to talk to me last night but it was late so I gave my word to him that I would do so in the morning."_

She watched him roll the Millenium Rod in his hand. _ "Why would he wish to speak to you?" _

"We don't know Setau. That why we are going over there now." Yugi had moved in front of Lisa. He wished he had the Puzzle on right now but he knew that Lisa was right about not showing it around here now. 

Setau wondered why would a small boy stand up to him for a woman. Lisa had to be important for some reason but who was she and these others with her? _"If you wish Setau you can come as well. Bakenmut just wants to talk to me but I don't want to face him alone. I have a bad feeling about this and I can't shake it." _ Lisa looked down at the boy. _ "Setau is coming with us but he doesn't have to enter the tent like my friends do. Is this okay with you?" _

"You are asking me Lady Lisa?" 

"And it's just Lisa. I don't like this Lady stuff. I'm into action and fun these days. Not a woman that stands around waiting for a man to rule my life for me." Setau was impressed with Lisa's tone. He grinned. He knew Bakenmut for his control of others. He would no doubt will find Lisa someone that would not bow down easily to his will. _ "Let's go then. I don't want an unhappy Bakenmut to greet us." _ Lisa turned to follow the boy. Setau fell into line to watch how Lisa would react to meeting Bakenmut the Royal Guard to the Pharaoh.

* * *

What will happen at the meeting of Lisa and Bakenmut and what is Bakenmut's plans for Lisa, Yugi and Joey? Thanks for the spell check Jumper Prime. 


	3. Ring's Plan. Part-3

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of 

* * *

"Duels in the Sands of Time!!!!"

Ring's Plan. Part-3 

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. I decided on Bakura's past name as Bakenmut. This is my idea on these names so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. 

* * *

They had reached the tent where Bakenmut was sleeping. They waited for the boy as he entered the tent to see if his master was awake. There was a shout and he ran out of the tent. Lisa grabbed the boy as Bakenmut came outside. Lisa glared at him._ "Now that wasn't nice at all." _ Bakenmut let out a breath. _ -This is the Lisa I've been hearing about.- _

"I wanted to talk to you alone."

"So what!?!" 

"Lisa!!!" It was Yugi that spoke up. He didn't want any trouble from this Bakenmut or anyone for that matter. Setau was trying to hold back a giggle. He was going to love this meeting. The boy was holding onto Lisa. 

He felt safe in her arms. Bakenmut was staring at him and Lisa. _"Bakenmut, why do you wish to talk to these teens?"_ Setau held up his Rod. _ "I heard from one of the guards that a Goddess came to the camp."_ Lisa almost fell down laughing. _ "I never claimed to be a Goddess."_ Joey was holding back a laugh. Lisa looked at him and he lost it. _"Joey!!!" _ Both Yugi and Lisa shouted at him. He stopped but had a silly grin on his face. _ "Why me?" _ Setau was watching the reactions with interest. _ "Bakenmut, forgive Joey's actions. It's just that I've never been called a Goddess before." _ Bakenmut looked straight at Lisa. He could feel something coming from her body. He noted a similar power coming from the smaller boy that stood beside her. _"Your friends, Yugi? Joey? What are they to you?"_ Lisa remain quiet for a moment. _ "Why in the world would you like to know?" _ Bakenmut moved closer to Yugi. _ "I'm interested in this boy." _

He reached out for Yugi. What happened next shocked not just Bakenmut but everyone else. Lisa slapped him across the face. _ "Don't you dare think things like that towards Yugi, Joey or myself or you'll find yourself in so much pain you will not be able to talk."_

Lisa turned and started to walk away. Yugi and Joey went after Lisa. Setau looked right at Bakenmut for a moment and then went after the teens. 

_"Did you say anything to her or her friends?" _ Bakenmut gripped the boy's wrist. _"NO! Master I haven't said anything to them. The Lady Lisa though..." _ Bakenmut eyes glowed red._ "What about her?" _ The boy almost choked on his breath.

_ "She woke me up and I looked into her eyes. It felt like she read my mind right at that moment." _ The boy lowered his head. Bakenmut let go of him and looked towards the way the teens had run off to. _"It seems I must be careful around you Lisa. The Gods have given you a gift."_ He re-entered his tent.

* * *

_"Lisa, Lisa come back here."_ Yugi was running after his friend. Something upset her a lot. He wanted to know why she acted the way she did. _ "Lisa!!!"_ He found her at the water hole. Lisa had knelt down to drink. Her body was trembing. Joey and Setau were not far behind Yugi. 

Joey stopped Setau. _"Why did you stop me?" _

"Give Yugi a moment. I think he might find out what happened back there better that either of us. He's good at that." Setau was worried about Lisa. He'd never seen any one hit Bakenmut like that other than the Pharaoh. _ "Lisa???" _

"I couldn't help myself Yugi. There was a flash before my eyes and I saw..." Yugi knelt down beside Lisa. "What did you see Lisa?" Lisa shook. _ "The Ring... and... His mind was full of evil Yugi. He wanted you in his bed." _ Yugi stood up. _ "He wanted what???" _

"So I see Bakenmut is still having that problem." Both of them turn to look at Setau and Joey._ "Some problem. That boy he has with him lives through a lot of it." _

"How would you know Lisa." Lisa stood up. _ "I don't read minds Setau. I read faces. I see a lot of people being hit and I know how to read their reactions to others." _

"So you saw the feeling of fear in the boy's eyes when you woke him up." Yugi took Lisa's hand. _ "Yes I did, Yugi. Then there was the feeling of evil power coming from Bakenmut. It overwhelmed me when he came closer."_ Setau lowered his head. _ "Now I hope you can forgive me for not warning you about Bakenmut. He may be the Royal Guard man to the Pharaoh but he does overbear his position at times." _ Lisa shook her head. _ "You said the Pharaoh wanted to speak to us."_

Setau gasped. _"I forgot. Come with me." _ He turned and started to walk. Lisa, Joey and Yugi followed suit. They hurried to the Royal tent. Two guards were standing at the door of the tent. _"We can wait here Setau. You best tell your Pharaoh what happen with Bakenmut." _ He nodded and walked past the guards. Joey whispered into Lisa's ear._ "What did happen when Bakenmut came close to Yugi?" _

"I'll tell you later." 

Setau entered the tent. Yami was pacing the tent._ "Where have you been?" _

"My Pharaoh. Lisa and the others made a promise to Bakenmut last night. He wanted to talk to them. I caught them going to his tent. Lisa allowed me to come with them. Bakenmut..." Yami narrowed his eyes. _"What did he do now?" _ Setua gripped his Rod. _ "Well he went after the boy Yugi with interest." _ Yami slammed his hand down on a small wooden table. _"Why would he go after the boy. He has a slave already." _

"There is more you should know." Yami looked at Setau._ "And that is?" _

"Lisa... She actually hit Bakenmut and told him to back off." Yami was speechless. _ "You've got to be kidding me." _ Setau shook his head. _ "Well Lisa's got some nerve."_

"And she didn't back down either in her words. She warned him if he tries something he would find himself in pain." 

"Lisa told him that." Setau nodded and Yami grined. _ "A bold woman. That is rare." _

"Would you like to see them now? They are waiting to meet with you now." Yami nodded, Setau opened the flap of the tent and waved the teens to come in. Yugi entered first then Lisa and Joey last. 

_"Morning!"_ Yugi was beaming with a warm smile. Yami blinked his eyes. _ ~No wonder Bakenmut wanted him. He's so full of life.~ _ He turn to look at Lisa. Her long black coat covered her. _ ~So many mysteries about her. I wonder what she is hiding from me.~ _

"Morning to you all. I hear you had a run in with my Royal Guard Bakenmut." Lisa huffed in anger. _"Well he has to get through me before he hurts my friends." _Yami sat down on his bed of animal furs. _ "How would you stop Bakenmut?" _ Lisa glare at him. _ "What would I do to him? Maybe feed him to my Red Eyes." _ That got everyone's tension. _ "You duel?"_

"Doesn't eveyone duel?"

"Lisa what's gotten you all worked up?" Joey reached out for her but backed off when he looked into her eyes. _ "Lisa???" _ Yugi gripped her sleeve. Lisa suddenly sank down to the ground. _ "Lisa!!!" _ Everyone helped her up and onto Setau's bed of furs. _ "What just happened?"_ Lisa was short of breath. _ "I believe you were caught up in some wave of power. Evil power I say." _ Yugi spoke out. 

_ "Ya Yugi. Lisa doesn't act like that at all. Are you all right Lisa?" _ Yugi tried to look into Lisa's eyes. She shook her head. _"Forgive me for my outbrust of anger."_ Setau was sitting beside Lisa. He was wondering if what Lisa said was true. _ -Does she own a Red Eyes Black Dragon?-_ Yami took Lisa's chin into his hand and made her look into his blood ruby eyes._ "I asked do you Duel? Don't lie to me or..." _ Ice blue/grey eyes glare at him. _ "And what if I do duel, Pharaoh is there a rule that a woman can't?"_ Yami moved closer to her but Joey grip Yami's shoulder. _"Joey calm down I'm all right."_

"Joey don't do something you might regret." Yugi's voice was strong. _ "I just don't..."_

"You don't what???" Yami shook off Joey's hand. Lisa giggled. _ "Joey loves me your Highness. He gets jealous." _ Joey blushed as Yami broke out laughing. _ "So that's it. It's I who should be asking your forgiveness but I still want to know if you duel." _ Lisa looked at Yugi and Joey. Both nodded. _ "We all duel." _ Setau stood up. _ "You all own monsters, traps and magic cards?"_

"Ya we do and we look out for one another." Joey crossed his arms. _"Why do you do that?"_ Yugi looked at Yami. _"Because we are friends and that what friends do." _ This time Yami huff and walked to his bed. _ "You are Duelists." _ Lisa stood up. _ "So we are. It doesn't mean we can't be friends. We help each other out and even if we have to duel one another it will never break us apart."_

Yami stared at them. He had never seen loyalty in a group of Duelists. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. He then looked at Setau. His only friend and he too duels. He realized what the three teens were saying. _ ~I don't know what to do any more. Setau is right I need help. Maybe the Gods sent them to help me.~ _ Yami let out a sob. _ "Did the Gods send you? I need to know. I... I lost my Puzzle, please help me." _ The King of Games, the Pharaoh of Egypt fell to his knees and cried.

* * *

Bakenmut first beat the boy for letting Lisa read his mind. Second he was angry at himself for the lust he showed towards the boy Yugi and doing it in front of Setau of all people. Last, he had to move fast. Lisa wasn't at all as she seemed. When she hit him he felt the power inside her. He couldn't believe it. A woman with the power of the Shadow Realm coming from her body. He also realized the boy Yugi had similar level of power in his body. The other one Joey though wasn't as strong. 

He didn't like this at all. It had to be the Gods' work. They must have sent them to protect the Pharaoh. He had to get to Hor and tell him about the changes. He had to kill Yami and soon. The boy had curled up in a ball. He watched his master grow in anger. Bakenmut grabbed a cloak and exited his tent.

He forgot about the boy. Time ticked on for a moment before the boy moved._ "I'm going to be strong like Lisa. I'm going to tell the Pharaoh what's been going on."_ He got up slowly and headed for the Pharaoh's tent.

* * *

What is Bakenmut's plans and will Yugi, Lisa and Joey save Yami's life? Thanks for Spell Checking Jumper Prime. 


	4. Lost Puzzle. Part-4

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of 

* * *

"Duels in the Sands of Time!!!!"

Lost Puzzle. Part-4 

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. I decided on Bakura's past name as Bakenmut. This is my idea on these names so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. 

* * *

The boy limped over to the Pharaoh's tent. The two guards saw the condition of the boy. _ "Are you alright?" _

"I need to talk to the Pharaoh right now." 

"He's talking to the strangers now. You must wait." 

"I can't wait. I need to talk to him now." There was a bit of shouting coming from the tent when that happen the boy bolted for the flap of the tent. _"My Pharaoh!" _ One of the guards grab the boy as Setau open the flap. _ "Please I have to..." _

"Let him go!" Setau said sterly. The guard did so. _ "What's happening Setau?" _

"It's the boy that serves Bakenmut." Lisa came out behind Setau. _ "Lisa you should remain..." _

"Lady Lisa! He's gone... He's gone to get his ally to kill the Pharaoh." 

The Guard was about to grab the boy again when Lisa stepped in front of him. _ "Do you dare?"_ Lisa held her ground. _ "Leave the boy alone."_ It was Yami who spoke. The guards backed off from Lisa and the boy. The boy collapsed into Lisa's arms. _ "Hor..." _ was the last word the boy spoke. _ "No..." _ Lisa quickly laid the boy on the ground and listened to his heart. _ "Is he alright Lisa?"_ She looked up at Yugi._ "Yes but just barely." _

"He risked his life to warn us about Bakenmut." Lisa rose with the boy in her arms. _ "Who is Hor?"_ Yugi was standing beside Yami. Lisa could see the similarity between the boys. _ -Let's hope no one else realizes what I'm seeing. Or Yugi might be killed instead of Yami.- _ Setau held open the tent's door as everyone re-entered. _ "Let the boy rest in my bed." _

Setau pointed out his bed to Lisa. _"Who is Hor?"_ Yugi asked again. _"A priest that doesn't share my views." _ Setau started up a chant to heal the boy. He frowned. _"My Pharaoh. It seems Bakenmut has more that betrayed you in wanting your thorne. He has the Ring." _ Yugi watched as Yami's anger grew. He wanted to go and hug him. Tell him everything will be alright. Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Joey's brown eyes. 

_"He has lied all these years to me. His punishment will be death, when I catch him." _ Yugi then realized something that had to be done._ "I have a better idea." _ Yami turned and looked at Yugi. _ "What do you have in mind little one?"_

Yugi took a deep breath. _"Trap his soul in the the Ring." _ Joey and Lisa looked at one another and then at Yugi. Joey pulled Yugi over to Lisa. _ "One moment. We need to chat."_ Lisa then looked at Yugi and whiper into Yugi's ear. _ "What are you thinking about?"_

"It's the right thing Lisa please trust me on this." She looked into those purple eyes and sighed. 

They then faced Setau and Yami. _ "Well Yugi has a good idea. Putting Bakenmut's soul in the Ring and then saying it's cursed would keep others away from it."_ A grin came to Yami's face._ "Yes it is a good idea. Having Bakenmut trapped in the Ring. It would tell others to keep away from the other Millenium items that aren't in use. Do you think you can cast that spell Setau?"_

He looked over at his friend. He was gripping the Millenium Rod. _"I don't know if I have enough power. But I know the spell to trap him."_ Lisa thought for a moment. _ "What is needed to pull this off then?" _ Setau felt the pull of power coming from all three teens. 

He needed help but he didn't want to leave the Pharaoh without protection._ "Two things. We have to get the Puzzle back from Bakenmut. Then let's see if we still have the Gods' favor." _ Joey made a sour face._ "Joey let's not be judges at the moment. Let's hope we can come up with a plan to get the Puzzle back."_ Lisa looked into Joey's eyes. _ "So what's the plan?"_ They sat down and started to talk quickly about what to do about the problems ahead of them.

* * *

Bakenmut's anger had grown since he left the oasis. Most of his plan had gone in a blast of wind. That woman and her companions. It was partly his fault. He had reached out for the boy Yugi. He wanted to tasted that power, that innocence coming from Yugi. He was bored with the boy he had. He wanted something new for one night. It was the draw of Yugi's soul that made him want him badly.

Then Lisa hit him and he felt the power coming from her. The Ring itself wanted her. It wanted to leave him after all he did for it. It was trying to leave him. Lucky for him. Lisa turned and left the area. 

It took time to make the Ring realize he was the one it needed. He reached Hor's camp._ "Hor!!! Hor!!!" _ He sank down to the ground. Hor came running out of his tent. _"What happened?"_ The Ring glowed and Bakenmut stood up. His eyes glowed red with power. _"The woman Lisa. She has put a staff into the plan. The only thing going for us now is we have the Puzzle. We must attack the camp tonight or everything would be for nothing." _ Hor wasn't happy with it but he knew Bakenmut was right. _ "I have to get some of my men ready. We will attack at midnight."_

"Good but I need one of them to help me get everything. A young one will be best." Hor was disgusted with that request. _ "I'll see what I can do for you but don't hold your breath. You may rest in my tent." _ Bakenmut grunted and walked into Hor's tent. Then he went to talk to his men about the changes in the plans.

* * *

The boy was sleeping soundly on Setau's bed. Lisa was sitting on one of the stools. She was thinking about what to do about Bakenmut and the dangers of what was about to happen. Was it the Puzzle that brought them here or was it something else that was more dangerous to name? She noted that Yugi had fallen asleep again. She was worried about him. Joey was worried about him too. He was sitting beside him.

Yami was pacing the room. Setau was looking though some scrolls. _ "Ah here is the spell we need to trap Bakenmut's soul into the Ring."_ He held it up for all to see. _ "So what do we need to do this right?"_

Lisa stood up and walked up to Setau. He read the scroll and his face darkened. _"The Puzzle is needed."_ Lisa looked at Joey and Yugi. Joey held Yugi tighter now. 

_"Setau. Pharaoh. We need to talk about something alone. Can you step out for a moment please."_ Lisa looked at them with consern in her face.

_"First let me say one thing." _ Yami took a step towards Lisa. _"My name is Yami. You and your friends don't have to call me Pharaoh any more." _ With that Yami left the tent with Setau in tole. 

_"Joey I didn't want to wake Yugi but we all have to talk about this." _ Joey shook Yugi._ "Yugi, Yugi wake up."_ Eyes flicker open. _ "Are you alright Yugi?"_ A groggy Yugi nodded. _ "The rest of us have been talking about how to stop Bakenmut."_

"There's a problem isn't there." Yugi was waking up. Joey help him stand up. _ "We need the Puzzle to make the spell work." _ Yugi looked over to his backpack. _ "We don't know what the reaction will be if we use the future Puzzle. Then there is also what would happen if we tell Yami and Setau the truth about us."_

Yugi blinked his eyes. _ "You just said Yami's name out loud Lisa."_ Lisa gave a silly grin. _ "Well we just moved up in the Pharaoh's eyes. He told us to call him Yami." _ Yugi's face brighten up._ "Really? He told you that?" _ Joey rubbed Yugi's head. _"Yup he did buddy."_ Yugi hugged Joey and then Lisa. 

_"So what are we going to do?"_ Joey looked over at the boy on Setau's bed. _"Do you think Bakenmut might still trust the boy?" _ Lisa didn't like the idea of involving the boy, but then he may be the only one that could get the Puzzle back. _ "In the end it's up to the boy if he wants to do it. We can't force him back to the one person that could kill him in a flash." _

"You are right about that Lisa but then we need the Puzzle back and we can't really tell anyone about the future." Yugi hugged his backpack. _ "Then there are two choices left to us. First let the boy try to get the Puzzle back. Second use our Puzzle instead." _ Lisa looked again at the boy. _"Let's hope the boy comes through. I don't want to be the one to explain how we got this Puzzle."_

Yugi was still holding his backpack. _ "I'll get Yami and Setau so we can tell them the idea of using the boy." _ Joey opened the tent flap to ask Setau and Yami back in. Lisa went over to where the boy was sleeping. She touched the boy's shoulder. _"Are you awake little one?"_ She rubbed his back. 

A moan came from the small body. Setau looked at Lisa waking the boy. _"He should sleep some more. To let him heal his body." _

"I wish we could let him sleep but we need his help."

"His help?" Yami was once again pacing the tent floor. _ "To get the Puzzle. Bakenmut would still trust the boy right?" _ The boy's eyes flickered open. _"What do you wish me to do?" _ He looked into her eyes. _"I know this is asking much of you, but can you get the Puzzle back for the Pharaoh?"_ The boy jumped up and looked at the group before him. 

_"Yes I can and I will die trying to." _Lisa gripped the boy's shoulder. _"Now don't you do something foolish. Find the Puzzle and get back here as fast as you can." _ The boy nodded and then hugged Lisa. _ "I just want to thank you." _ Lisa blinked. _"For what?" _

"For giving me courage to do the right thing." He then ran out of the tent. 

* * *

Will the boy get the Puzzle back or will Yugi, Lisa and Joey have to tell Yami and Setau about the future? Thanks for the spell check Jumper Prime. 


	5. Puzzle Found. Part-5

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of 

* * *

"Duels in the Sands of Time!!!!"

Puzzle Found. Part-5 

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. I decided on Bakura's past name as Bakenmut. This is my idea on these names so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. 

* * *

The boy moved quickly before the sun rose too high to travel. He slowed down when he saw the first guards for Hor's camp. He hoped no one would notice him. Most of the guards knew who he was so they would ignore him. He just didn't want to be seen coming into the camp alone. He waited for another moment and then quickly moved into the camp. He moved to the water pail that Hor had for his men. He cautiously took a sip of water. He looked around for Hor or Bakenmut. He moved quietly though the camp. He wondered where Hor was at this moment. More important where was Bakenmut. Some of the soldiers walked by the boy. One spoke. 

"Can't believe we have to attack this camp now. There been some rumors going about some strangers. One of them has interfered with Bakenmut and so we have to attack by midnight at the latest." The boy realized there was another reason he had to find the Puzzle and get back fast. Then the screams started.

The boy's back hairs stood up on end. He remembered the first time Bakenmut used him. The screams filled the camp. The boy hid for a moment. Trying to forget that time. His body ached for hours afterwards. It took some of his last courage to get up and keep looking for the Puzzle.

* * *

Setau was memorizing the spell to cast Bakenmut's soul into the Ring. He rubbed his head. "Would you like a drink of water, Setau?" He looked up into the eyes of Yugi. He held up a wooden cup of water. A weak smile crossed Setau's face. "Thank you Yugi. I do need a break." Yugi looked at the Hieroglyphics on the papyrus. "Is the spell dangerous to cast?"

"Why do you ask young one?" He noted a worried look on Yugi's face. -Why would he worry?- He reached out and touched Yugi's face. "Just the loss of strength in casting the spell." He then felt the power coming from Yugi. He wanted to drink some of that power in but he moved back from Yugi. "Something wrong, Setau?" He shook his head. "Need some rest that all." 

"I leave you to rest then Setau. I'll go and check on Yami and my friends."

"A very good idea Yugi and if anything important comes up let me know right away." Yugi nodded and then left. Setau watched Yugi leave the tent. -No wonder Bakenmut wanted Yugi. All that energy would have made the Ring almost unstoppble.- 

"Now let's get some rest or I'll be no good to anyone." He fell into his bed and drifted off to sleep. 

Joey was by the pool of water. He was going though his deck. "Joey!" Yugi waved at his best friend as he looked up from his deck. "Yugi. Come here buddy." 

Yugi skipped over to Joey and sat down beside him. Joey was glad that Yugi was showing signs of happiness in his face again. "Yugi what do ya think might happen if we use our decks?" Yugi thought for a moment. 

He open his backpack and got his deck out. "I can't say Joey. If our decks would work. They are just cards in the future." He looked through them to find his Dark Magician. 

He looked at the card as Lisa walked up. "So what's the secret?" Her voice made both boys jump. Lisa laughed out loud. "Lisa don't do that, okay?" Joey glared at her. "Love ya too." She and Yugi started to giggle as Joey's face turned bright red. 

Yami was in the shadows of a tent watching the teens. He was interested in their bond of friendship. The laughter and shouting and then they sat down and talked. It was strange to Yami. Duelists being good friends. He couldn't see it but there they were in front of him. He didn't know the feeling he was having towards the teens. He tried to shake them off. He hissed under his breath. He looked at them again. Lisa was now sitting beside Joey. She was the strangest woman Yami had ever encountered so far in his life. She was young but her hair showed signs of old age. It was white, not black like most of the women he had seen. He shook his head again and then headed for the teens to talk to them. He stopped. What was he doing? He was about to walk away when he heard Yugi's voice.

"Yami, can you come over here please?" The boy's voice seem to pull at his soul. He slowly walked over to them. "How are you faring Yami?" He looked at Lisa. "I'm alright so far. I..." 

"Hey it's okay to be worried." Joey was holding a card in his hand. Yami tried to focus on it. "Oh this is my Time Wizard card, Yami." Joey lowered it for Yami to see.

It was a Time Wizard but the card didn't look right. "It looks like a Time Wizard but the papyrus doesn't look right." 

"You mean the paper it's on Yami." The Pharaoh nodded. "It's paper from a far way place. It's called China." Lisa didn't think Yami would catch on to the difference in the cards but then he was the King of Games. 

He reach out for Joey's Time Wizard. The blone duelist twitched a bit as Yami touched it. Magic flowed between both of them. Joey never felt anything like it. His eyes flutted back in blinks. Yami was also enjoying it. The Time Wizard seemed to know him. It took Lisa and Yugi to break the connection between Joey and Yami. 

"No... I..." Yami wanted more of the feeling. He needed it to feel safe. "Joey? Yami?" Both Lisa and Yugi shook them awake. "What happened?" Joey looked into Lisa's eyes. 

"It seems you were getting high on something. Are you okay?" Joey nodded his head. Yami was trying to reach out for the card again. "I need..."

"You need what, Yami?" Yugi gave in to his own needs. Yami found himself in a hug from the boy. "It's okay Yami we'll get the Puzzle back soon. I know we will."

Yami's body shook. "Let's get him back to his tent before anyone sees him like this." Lisa stood up and helped Joey up. They quickly got back to Yami's tent. Setau was up again chanting the spell. He stop when he saw Yami.

"What happened?" He then saw Joey's condition. He glared at Yami. "What have I told you..."

"Don't start with me Setau. I didn't think I was in need of energy."

"You mean you were draining Joey's energy off." 

"No... I mean..." 

"What Yami is trying to say is," Setau took a breath. He was tired too. "When Duelist compete they share their magic with one another for a moment. So they get the feel of one another's strengh."

Lisa rubbed Joey's back. "That's for the Shadow Realm, right?" Setau looked at Yugi helping Yami. "Yes it is, but it should be done in the Shadow Realm, not outside of it." 

Yami looked away from Setau. "I'm sorry. Joey's Time Wizard... drew me into sharing my power with him." 

Setau looked at Joey. The boy seemed all right. A bit shaken but he wondered about what were these teens' secrets more now. "It was a rush. That I got to say about it." Joey looked over at Yami. The Pharaoh just nodded. "Let's hope the boy gets the Puzzle back and soon." 

Yugi had moved over to his friend Joey. A worried look on his face. Joey didn't like it and it was his fault this time. "Indeed, let's hope he does come back." Setau picked up the scroll again. "We need to cast this spell at midnight or it might not work." The tent became silent for a time. "He will be back. I know it." Lisa's voice was strong and determined.

* * *

The sun was, at last, slowly going down. The boy had to wait until this time to get the Puzzle. He had found out that it was in Hor's tent but Bakenmut was also in there as well. He had to listen to those screams for two hours. At last Bakenmut came out of the tent. 

The Ring was glowing orange now. He was worried now. It was not a good sign. The other Bakenmut was with hadn't come out of the tent. He was running out of time. The boy creeped up to the tent's flap. That's when he noted the blood on it. He shook away the feeling of sickness coming from his stomach. Slowly he looked into the tent. There was the Puzzle on the wooden table. The bed held the body of a young man. There was no signs of life. The boy quickly darted in and grabbed the Puzzle and the bag to put it. He listened first before heading for the tent's exit. No sounds. He looked out of the tent. He ran for his life.

No one knew what he had in his hands but if he was caught with it he knew he would be meeting Anubis soon if that happened. He got to the edge of the camp. He stopped and listened. He waited to hear any sounds of alarms of the Puzzle being missing. None was sounded yet. He took a breath and then with the last of his strengh ran into the open desert. 

The sun had set when Hor and Bakenmut found the Puzzle was gone. The alarm was sounded and the army was on it's way to the Pharaoh's camp. They didn't have any more time to wait. Bakenmut was not happy. He had no idea how the Puzzle disappeared, but it was gone. They still had time to kill Yami. Even if he got the Puzzle back it would take time for the Pharaoh to regain his strengh. "Let the Gods enjoy this battle and see a new Pharaoh rule there home." Bakenmut raised his sword as the army marched to their fate.

* * *

What's going to happen in the battle between the Puzzle and the Ring? Will Joey, Lisa and Yugi survive or die in the past? Thanks for the spell check Jumper Prime. 


	6. The Ring waits. Part-6

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Duels in the Sands of Time!!!!"

The Ring waits. Part-6 

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. I decided on Bakura's past name as Bakenmut. This is my idea on these names so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. 

* * *

The boy was tired and hot. He was worried he wouldn't make back to the Oasis in time. He knew that once they found the Puzzle missing they would be on their way to kill the Pharaoh. The green palm trees came into view. The boy drew the last of his strength and ran to his true king.

It was Yugi that saw the boy come into the camp. Yugi ran to him as he fell to the ground. _ "Joey!!! Setau!!! Lisa!!! Come quick!!!"_ Lisa came running to see Yugi holding the boy and the boy holding a bag. _"He got it, Lisa but I think he gave his life to do it."_

Yugi was crying. Setau appeared and knelt beside Yugi and the boy. He began to chat. _"Nooo... I'm all right. You need all your strength. Bakenmut is coming... Now!!!" _ Joey and Yami showed up now. _ "Ya mean an army is coming now." _ The boy nodded. 

He raised the bag to Yami. _ "Your Puzzle, my Pharaoh."_ Yami slowly sank down into the sand and took the bag into his hands. He opened the bag, took out the golden Puzzle and placed it back around his neck._ "Setau, look after the boy the best way you can. I'll get the Guards ready for battle."_ Lisa grabbed his arm. _ "Just remember, we've got to delay them for a time so you get your strength back."_ Yami nodded to her. 

The Puzzle began to glow. Yami hugged it. He was happy it was back but there was something different. The Puzzle was asking questions about what had been going on. It felt a change in him and asked why? He told it about the strangers and how they found out that Bakenmut had the Ring. The Puzzle filled him with warm energy. Yami then hurried to gather the troops. Lisa helped Setau with the boy to the Pharaoh's tent. 

Joey was helping Yugi up. _ "Are you okay, Yugi?" _ Yugi was rubbing his eyes. _"Ah I was just..."_ Joey hugged his friend. _"Let's get ready for the worse okay."_ Yugi looked up into Joey's brown eyes. _ "We make it Joey I know we will." _ Yugi got up and followed Joey to the Pharaoh tent. 

* * *

Bakenmut's anger has grown since he found out the Puzzle was gone. He knew he made his last mistake leaving that boy alive. It had to be him that came to get the Puzzle. But who would be smart enough to use the boy? 

Not even Yami would be able to swallow his pride to ask the boy to do this for him. He wanted to scream out his anger. The one thing he was going to do was drain that Yugi of all his energy. Yugi's power was like a magnet to him. He wanted him so badly right now. The person that Hor gave him was not enough but it helped. 

An image came to him. Silver hair. That woman!!! It had to be her that thought of using the boy. She wasn't normal to begin with. A woman that had nerve to hit him of all people. She would be fun to destroy or better yet... just to have fun with her mind. A grin filled his face. Then there was the last member of that group, what to do to that tall blonde teen? Hor can have his fun with him. Let the Priest have fun for a time. 

Hor came up behind Bakenmut. _ "The men are a bit tired right now, Lord Bakenmut. Can we stop for a moment to rest and then they be ready to attack when we arrive at the oasis."_ Bakenmut didn't want to stop but a tired army wasn't a good thing at the beginning of a battle. _ "They have five minutes, to rest." _ Hor nodded and turn to talk to the men. He stood there on the dune. The wind was picking up. He frowned. Did he have the gods' approval in this battle? He gripped the Ring. 

_"I will win this and have all I want. Yami will die." _ His shouts echo across the sands.

* * *

Lisa had left the others to look after the boy to find Yami. She felt the wind picking up. She didn't like the feeling she was getting. Should she and the others be here or were they changing the past. _ "Someone tell me if we are doing the right thing." _ She whispered on the wind. _"Did you say something?"_ She turned around and came face to face with Yami._ "Just worried about what's going to happen soon."_ Yami drank in Lisa's face. He couldn't get over how she looked._ "Are you sure you aren't a god?" _ Lisa blushed, which made Yami blush. _"No. I'm no God. Neither is Joey or Yugi. Something brought us here to do something but, I don't know what we should do." _

"I hope you know what the right thing is too, Lisa." She looked into those ruby eyes. _ -It may be the only time. I would see Yami look at me with innocent eyes.- _

"Maybe you should check on Setau and the boy."

"Setau can look after himself. I..." Lisa glared at him. _ "Just leave me alone." _ She stomped off. _ -I can't let feelings start bugging me right now. Then there is Joey's feelings as well.- _

"Lisa... Please I need to talk to you." Lisa turn to look into Yami's blood ruby eyes. Yami tried to say something but Lisa put her finger on his lips. _ "Don't... First, I love someone else."_ She noted a look of disapointment in his eyes. _"Second thing Yami, we are going to vanish once we do what we have to do."_ Then look of fear came into his eyes. _"Calm down. I didn't mean to scare you." _

"I'm the Pharaoh and I say what goes and I don't want you, Yugi or Joey to leave, Never!!!" He turned and ran. _-Darn!!!! Why do I say these things. I never dreamed we would leave a mark like that on him. I mean from the way he acts he's mister cold heart all the time.- _ Lisa went after him. She found him by the pool of water. 

_ "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Yami. I didn't come here by choice." _ He looked up at her. Lisa was taken aback a little seeing tears coming down his face. _"I want you all to stay. For the first time in my life..."_

Sighs!!!_ "I know you don't want to feel lonely Yami. I've been there myself." _

"Then why can't you all stay with me."

"It doesn't always work out the way you want." Lisa sat down beside him. Yami put his head on Lisa's shoulder. _ "I just can't say when the time is up for Yugi, Joey and myself." _ The Puzzle around Yami's neck glowed. Lisa touched her Ankh. _-On my own and so is Yugi, even though Yami is here.- _ She looked down at the Pharaoh. Sleep had caught up to him. _ -Let's hope we pull this little war off or it's game over for all of us.- _

Joey showed up. _ "Lisa is Yami okay." _ Lisa rubbed Yami's head. _ "Well it seems the Pharaoh wants us to stay forever with him and Setau."_ Joey looked at her and then at Yami._ "Ya got to be kidding." _

"Nope. He wants us to stay." Yami moved a bit in Lisa's arms. _ "I told him we can't stay. Even if we want to."_ Lisa closed her eyes. _"Why is this happening?"_

"I wish I knew how to answer that question too." Lisa opened her eyes to see Joey's brown eyes wanting something from her. _"I promise soon, okay Joey? Why are you out here anyways?"_ The wind was picking up speed. _"Setau sent me out to find him." _

"Well help me to get him back to his tent then." Joey grinned in a silly way. He took Yami into his arms. A moan came from his lips. _ "We best get back to the tent then."_ Lisa stood up and followed Joey to the Pharaoh's tent. The wind then started to blow hard and fast as they entered the tent.

* * *

Bakenmut and Hor had to move quickly as the sand storm started up. The gods were acting up. He didn't know who the gods were mad at. The storm would affect him and Yami's army. Luckily they had some cloth with them to help shelter them from the storm. He hoped Yami was having more trouble than he was right now. He gripped the Ring. It was growing impatient for the coming battle. He soothed it with rubs and kisses. _ "Soon my Ring, you will have the energy of the Pharaoh and that boy Yugi."_ He kissed it again and then went into the man-shift tent.

* * *

Setau was relieved that Joey found Yami. His surprise was Lisa coming into the tent as well. _"So you were with him all this time." _ He looked at Lisa. _"I was looking for him too. Then he showed and..."_

"What happened Lisa?" Lisa turned around and looked at Yugi. _ "His Highness got upset when I told him we would have to leave."_

"Why would you leave?" Setau looked at the teens. _"Like I told Yami. We were brought here by something and I don't know when our time is up."_ Setau knew she was right but he too didn't want them to leave either. _"Then it's up to the gods if you stay or go."_

"Let's hope the gods let us help you and Yami with Bakenmut and Hor." Yugi had taken hold of Lisa's long black coat. Setau smiled. _"I hope so too, Yugi."_ Yugi gave Setau a warm smile. _ -I wish he and the others could stay too but, it's up to the gods in the end what going to happen next.- _ Joey had placed Yami on his bed. The boy was on Setau's bed. _ "What's going to happen to the boy now that he's gotten the Puzzle back from Bakenmut?"_ Joey was putting a lion skin on top of Yami. _"Well he has revoked his loyalty from Bakenmut. So I will look after him now."_

"Glad to hear that Setau." Lisa was now sitting on a wooden seat. Yugi was sitting beside her. Joey had sat down beside Yami. _ "So what do you think Bakenmut is doing right now?"_

"If he's smart? He stays out of the storm and attack us just as it ends."

"I agree with your words Lisa." Setau sat down beside Yami and Joey on a wooden stool beside the bed. _ "Let's just hope this storm does more damage to him than us." _ The wind's screams sounded like lost souls. Yugi shook all over._ "Are you alright Yugi?" _ Joey spoke up. _"It sounds like the dead out there looking for someone to take away." _ Yugi looked down to the ground. Setau got up and walked over to Yugi. _"Calm down Yugi. There isn't anything to be scare of." _

"Setau's right Yugi. Don't worry, we're here too with you." Joey's voice made Yugi feel better. _"Let's get ready then for the battle that will come after the storm."_ Lisa pulled out her deck. They nodded and pulled out their decks as Setau went back to the scroll to read it again. Yami's Puzzle was glowing all this time. It seemed to be listening to the teens and Setau.

* * *

What's going to happen to Yami when he faces Bakenmut, will Setau be able to cast the spell in the heat of battle and what will be Yugi's, Lisa's and Joey's part in the battle yet to come? 


	7. Duel between Puzzle and Ring. Part-7

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of 

* * *

"Duels in the Sands of Time!!!!"

Duel between Puzzle and Ring. Part-7 

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. I decided on Bakura's past name as Bakenmut. This is my idea on these names so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. 

* * *

The storm was growing angrier each minute. Yugi was getting more upset. He didn't like the sounds of the storm at all. Joey was worried about his friend. Lisa was looking through her deck. She listened to the wind scream it's anger. Setau had walked over to his desk. He looked at the teens. They were different from anyone he had ever met. He wondered more and more about them. "Yugi." The boy jumped. _"Yugi are you alright?"_ Joey stood up and went over to Yugi._ "Buddy calm down. It's just the wind." _

"Is it or is it more than that? I don't know what to believe anymore. I..."

"Yugi. Joey and I are here with you." Lisa had put her deck away and came over to Joey and Yugi. She kneeled down in front of Yugi._ "Yugi it's going to be all right. We're going to make it through this together." _ Yugi shook all over. _ "I don't know any more Lisa. I..." _ Lisa put her hands on Yugi's knees._ "Yugi I know we've been through so much but just hold on a bit longer. Okay?" _ Yugi looked at Lisa and at Joey. _"Okay. I just want to go home." _

"So do I Yugi." Joey rubbed Yugi's head. _"I don't like sand in my shoes."_ Yugi laughed out loud. _ "That's my buddy." _ Joey grinned in a silly way. _"Thanks for being my friends." _ Lisa stood up. _ "It's I that should be thank you. You gave me a chance to be your friend. Even after what my Uncle did to you and your Grandfather."_

Suddenly the wind died down. _ "Well it seems it's time to face Bakenmut."_ Yami rose from his bed. The teens turned to face the Pharaoh. _"Are you all right Yami?" _ Blood Ruby eyes looked into Yugi's purple eyes. _ "Yes I am."_

"No you still need some time Yami." Yami looked at Setau with a bit of anger. _"I'm fine."_

Lisa shook her head. _ "Listen your friend. You need a bit more time."_ Yami got up from his bed and then realized she and Setau were right. He sank back down into the bed._ "Darn you two."_ Lisa just grin. _"You just need a little more time."_

"We will hold off Bakenmut for you." Joey held up one of his cards. _ "Joey's right, Yami. We'll keep him busy."_ Yugi jumped off the wooden seat._ "Let's do it!"_ Lisa, Joey and Yugi exited the tent. _"Setau, will they be okay?"_ Yami looked at his friend. _ "I hope so Yami. They are the only ones that can face Bakenmut right now. You still need another hour of rest so we can put his soul into the Ring."_

"You mean..." Setau nodded. _"Oblivion!!! That is what you must do. As I hold his soul." _

"So as I do Oblivion, Bakenmut's soul will enter the Ring whole." 

"No pieces of his soul will remain in his body."

"Good. He doesn't deserve any life in that body of his." Yami held his Puzzle. It began to glow. Once again it was asking questions. It wanted to know the connection he had with them.

_ ~What connection? I have only known them for a few days.~ _ The Puzzle though kept pushing the question._ ~Why do you think I have any connection with them?~ _

The Puzzle sighed and then filled Yami with it's engery. _ ~Your Jealous of them!~ _

The Puzzle jolted him. _ ~Why? I need you and you need me. Why would you be jealous of them. I would never leave you.~ _

The Puzzle then sent soothing power though the Pharaoh. _ ~I'm sorry if I made you feel like that.~ _

"Are you all right Yami?"

"Yes Setau. I'm okay."

"Let's hope our new friends can hold off Bakenmut for a bit longer."

"I know they will Setau. There's this feeling I have that they will." Setua looked one more time at the scroll. He got up and walked over to Yami. _ "Let's go over the plan one more time." _ Yami nodded.

* * *

Bakenmut exited the makeshift tent. He growled under his breath. Some of Hor's men were dead. Night had fallen and he could feel that the Pharaoh had gotten back his Puzzle. 

Darn that woman. It was all her fault. It had to be her. All his planing gone with the gust of wind and sand. A cold evil grin came across his face. That woman will pay the highest price for what she had done. He would have her watch everything that would happen to her friends and then leave her alone in the desert. _"Your time has come Lisa. I'll make sure of that." _

"Bakenmut!" He turn to face Hor. _ -It seems the gods have more plans for the preist Hor.- _

"What are our losses?" Hor shook his head. _ "We lost some good fighters."_

"Fighters aren't important Hor. I feel we be facing something that our fighters can't deal with." Hor looked at Bakenmut. He started to think it was a bad idea to join forces with him. It wasn't the fact he didn't want power but it was the Ring that scared him the most now. _ "So how do you want to proceed?" _ Bakenmut touched his Ring. _ "Get the men ready to battle. We must move quickly before our dear little Pharaoh has time to counter attack." _ Hor bowed and ran to gather the men. _ "Time to die, my Pharaoh, and for Lisa to lose everything she loves." _ Bakenmut and his army marched towards the oasis.

* * *

Lisa, Yugi and Joey walked to the edge of the oasis. _"Lisa?" _

"Yes, Yugi?" The boy looked down at the ground. _ "Do you think we can stop Bakenmut?"_

"Of couse we will Yugi. Remember that Bakura got the Ring in the future and ya know how it reacts to your Puzzle." Joey rubbed his friend's head. Yugi thought for a moment. _ "Then do you think that the Ring remembers his past?"_

"Good question. Maybe we can ask it when we get back." Lisa rubbed her ankh. _ -Wish Nyla was here, she might be able to help us out with this problem.- _

"Anyways, if this is the Ring we know and love, what cards do ya think it will attack us with?" Yugi thought for a moment._ "Well I think the most dangerous card we be facing is Change of Heart."_

"Are there any more cards I should know about?" Lisa waited for Yugi or Joey to speak up. _ "There are a few others cards. Man-Eating Bug and Headless Knight cards that I know of." _

"We best be ready for them then." They got out their decks and pulled a few cards out. The wind had died down altogether now. A silent calm make Yugi shiver. _ "We'll beat him Yugi." _

"Lisa's right Yugi. There three of us to face him."

"But isn't that cheating?"

"Maybe if this was a normal duel but, this is a war for the rule over Eygpt or even power over the Shadow Realm." Lisa looked at her friend. Yugi was in deep though over what Lisa said. _ -Lisa does have few good points. Bakenmut isn't going to play fair. He just wants to kill Yami, not duel.-_

"Okay Lisa what's the plan?" She raised one of her cards. _ "We make them so scared they run away before raising a hand against us." _ Yugi looked at his Dark Magician. _ "Let's hope we have the Gods on our side then."_

Sounds of an army came to the teens' ears. As the army came over the last dune. They came face to face with a Red Eyes Black Dragon. The smell of brimstone came across the air. Bakenmut could only stare. He knew of no one with that monster but, there it stood. The dragon roared out a bloody scream. _ "How ya like my dragon, Bakenmut?" _It was the blonde teen, Joey. That spoke. _ "Let's see if you can stop my Change of Heart card." _

"Joey can't but I can. With this card, Magic Jammer." 

"NO!!!!" both cards disintegrated. _ "I should have killed you Lisa and taken that boy from your dead hands."_ Hor watched in horror as most of the men dropped their swords, spears and bows and ran away. A few men held their ground. It was that Red Eyes Black Dragon that scared them away.

_"Well we got most of the army to run but, Bakenmut is still here." _

"True Lisa but, where is he going to run too. Yami knows he's got the Ring and wants to kill him." Yugi looked up at Lisa. _ "Try my Headless Knight Lisa." _ Bakenmut threw the card at her. The creature came to life. A suit of armor headed towards Lisa. No head on the monster for Lisa to look at it's eyes. _ "Try this card Bakenmut. Goddess of Light." _

Yami and Setau had heard the start of the battle. Most of Yami's guards stood at the egde of the campment. _ "Why aren't any of you at the front line of this battle?" _One of the men bow to the ground. _ "My king there is a Red Eyes Black Dragon up there and then there is all the power of evil in the air. We do not know what to do." _ Yami looked at Setau. _"Do not fear the Red Eyes. For it is on our side." _ The men took up shouts of joy and courage. Yami whisper into Setau's ear. _"Do you think that Red Eyes is Lisa's?" _

"If not it's Joey's." 

"What, that blone teen controls a Red Eyes as well?" Setau nodded to his king. _ "Well I am now speechless. Here I thought Joey's Time Wizard was his best card. My people, it's time to stop Bakenmut and the people who want to destroy my kingdom." _ The guards once again shouted in rejoice. 

Then the land shook and a flash of light. Yami and Setau heard Lisa's voice boom across the dunes. _ "JUDGEMENT!!!"_ Again the ground shook. _"What in the world was that?" _ Yami and Setau ran up the dune. Yami let out a breath of air. The shock was in his face. There stood a Monster he had never seen before. It was a woman in long robes , A headdress and then in her hands were the symbols of a Pharaoh. The Sickle and Flail. _"What in the names of the Gods?" _

"A Goddess of Light is her name, Yami. I can't say how I came into possesion of her, but she is mine." Lisa's body was giving a warm glow. Yami felt the pull of her power. The Puzzle started to glow as well. _ ~Calm down. It's okay.~ _ Bakenmut growed at the site of Yami and Setua. _ "Lisa I have an idea."_

"What is it Yugi?" Joey had withdrawn his Red Eyes. _"We can use this card." _ Yugi held out the Swords of Revealing Light. _ "We are those Swords. I can feel it."_ Lisa touched the card. _ "Ya mean become the Swords of Revealing Light." _ Joey looked at both of his friends. Lisa nodded. _ "So what going to happen to us?"_

"If I'm right Joey, we go home." The three teens face one another and touched the card. They began to glow. They turn to face Bakenmut. In Union they spoke. _ "Your time is up Bakenmut. Swords of Revealing Light." _ Lisa, Yugi and Joey suddenly found themselves holding Bakenmut._ "Yami!!! Setau!!! Cast your spell now!!!" _

"But what about you!?!" Setau held back Yami from trying to get to them._"It's our time Yami please don't worry about us."_ Yugi was holding on to one of Bakenmut's arms. Tears ran down Yami's face. _"My Pharaoh?!?!"_

"Do your spell Setau I will do my part. I hope Bakenmut's soul will never see the light of day again." 

It happened so fast. Setau hold out his Rod and Yami shouted out Oblivion!!!

Bakenmut screamed echoed through out the desert. Then the light cleared all that was left was the Ring. Yami fell to his knees and cried. Setau ordered the Guards to capture Hor and the remains of Bakenmut's army. _ "Why Setau, WHY???" _

"Only the Gods can answer you Yami." Setau then left Yami and walked over to retreve the Ring. He felt for a moment the souls of Yugi, Lisa and Joey. They touched his soul and told him they were heading home and to tell Yami they will meet him again in another lifetime. Setau smiled and headed back to Yami to tell him his friends were okay.

* * *

So did Yugi, Lisa and Joey go home or has something else happened to them? Thanks Jumper Prime for the spell check. 


	8. Epilogue: Tripped on a Time Wizard

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of 

* * *

"Duels in the Sands of Time!!!!"

Epilogue: Tripped on a Time Wizard

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: Well this chapter ends the story but now ya find Yugi, Lisa and Joey lost again in time.

* * *

The trip wasn't great at all. Once again Lisa was spitting dust out of her mouth, but at least something good happened.

_=Lisa!!=_

-Nyla, thank the Gods. Wait until I tell you what happened to us.- 

=Something still doesn't feel right Lisa, be careful.= Lisa sighed as she stood up. She looked around._ "Joey??? Yugi??"_

"Here Lisa." She looked to find Yugi and Joey standing by a pedestal. _ "We're still in Egypt Lisa, but now I've got Yami back."_ Yugi had his Puzzle back on and it was glowing. _ "Yami says it's still the wrong time, though." _

"Great, now what?" That's when a man came into the room. He was holding a scroll._ "Who are you?" _

"Good question." We were in his way to the item on the pedestal. _ "Out of my way." =Lisa, don't let him get by you.=_

-Why?-

=That is the Manacle of Osiris and those Scrolls he's got must be the Scrolls of Thebes. He can't get his hands on the Manacle.=

-Why me?!?!-

"Sorry this is a no passing zone." Yugi and Joey looked at her. _ "Lisa what are you saying?" _

"Nyla told me not to let his guy get the Manacle."

"Manacle?!?!" Joey looked at the gold wrist band on the stone pedestal. 

Then there were sounds of others coming towards the room. 

_"Out of my way NOW!!!"_ The Priest headed for the teens. 

Before Yugi, Lisa or Joey could do any thing there was another flash of light and they found themselves once again in the desert. _ "Are we home yet?"_ Joey was dusting the sand off his clothes. Lisa sighed._ "I don't know, Joey, I don't know."_

* * *

Where are Yugi, Lisa and Joey now? The story continues in the story **'Millenium Mummy'** Thanks for the Spell Checking Jumper Prime. 


End file.
